Melissa Chase
Melissa Chase is one of the main characters in Milo Murphy's Law. She is best friends with Milo Murphy and the love interest Zack Underwood. Personality Confident and self-assured, Melissa is smart, if sometimes a little scattered: for instance, she is prone to forgetting her personal belongings, such as her student discount card or her math book. Melissa was the first person brave enough to befriend Milo and is fiercely loyal and supportive of him. Even though Milo says that he doesn't think anyone would call him "tough", she does in front of Bradley and his friends. She's calm and controlled and loves when Murphy's Law shakes things up. She seems to enjoy betting on the results of Murphy's Law, and she often wins. She made a bet with Bradley and everyone who was interested that Milo and Zack would reach school on time. She won and replaced Milo's and Zack's destroyed lunches with the winnings. On another occasion, she bet Zack that Milo and his father being in the same place would increase the danger and won a dollar from him. She says that a tremendous portion of her self-esteem depends on her school grades. She also doesn't like egg puns ("Sunny Side Up"). She wants to become a 'journalist/queen of the Universe'. Physical Appearance Melissa is a slender girl with light skin and wavy, shoulder-length, ginger hair. Her blue eyes have visible pupils, and she's usually seen wearing a smug expression. Having caught a pop-fly to the face, her two front teeth are fake, though they cannot be differentiated from her other teeth. She wears a white, elbow-length jacket with an upturned collar over a black shirt. The pink of her skirt matches that of her sneakers, which extend nearly as high as her socks. When swimming, she wears a black one-piece swimsuit with two stripes across the waist, one pink and one white. Trivia * Melissa is named after creator Dan Povenmire's youngest daughter, similar to how Isabella on Phineas and Ferb was named after his oldest daughter. * In "Murphy's Lard", Melissa reveals that she has a fear of rollercoasters after one suspended by a helicopter with a magnet nearly fell on her on the first day of the previous summer. It appears to have been the roller coaster built by Phineas and Ferb in their pilot episode, "Rollercoaster". * In "Missing Milo", Melissa has at least ten chinchillas, although whether she still has them remains unclear. * Her dad, Richard, appears to be raising her as a single parent and Melissa appears to be an only child. * Her clothes match that of a girl in Phineas and Ferb: The BEST LIVE Tour EVER!1 * It was originally planned for Melissa to be permanently turned into a Pistachion, then just her arm. However, it was considered too cruel until Bradley was considered for this fate instead. * She is the last of the trio to travel through time and the last of the trio to be shown as a young person in an episode. * In "Cast Party" Melissa is revealed to take martial arts classes. * She can't tell Chad and Mort apart from each other. * Melissa finds Doofenshmirtz's half-platypus clone of Cavendish cute. * As of "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space", she is the only main character to have not sung a song solely or mostly by herself, due to the fact that her voice actor is under a contract, which doesn't allow her to use her singing voice for anything other than her music career. ** Her mouth has been shown moving when singing in the backup chorus for the songs "A Bumpy Ride Tonight", "Just Roll With It", "How Do I Do It?", and "Just Getting Started", but her voice is not actually heard, since her voice actor was not used. Category:Disney characters Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters